The invention relates to an adjusting device for a door window pane, preferably made frameless and cooperating with a window lifter, of a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, to an adjusting device wherein a guide rail of the window lifter extends upright inside a door body and is pivotably mounted around an upper pivot point in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is lockable by the adjusting device engaging the lower area of the guide rail in such a position that a marginal area of the door window pane abuts an adjoining seal in the car body with pretensioning.
An adjusting device of the above-mentioned type for a door window pane of a motor vehicle is known from German Patent document DE 22 05 147. In this system, an upright extending guide rail is provided inside the door body. One end of the guide rail is fastened in the upper part of the door body and forms something close to a rotational axis for the guide rail.
The known guide rail is pivotable in the transverse direction of the vehicle around this upper rotational axis and is lockable in the desired position by an approximately horizontally aligned set screw of the adjusting device. The set screw extends between a lower edge area of the guide rail and an upright section of the door panel and is operable from the passenger compartment.
Since the door panel on the side facing the passenger compartment is usually provided with a door trim, the door trim must be removed to adjust the window pane, involving a high assembly cost.
There is therefore needed an improved adjusting device for a door window pane such that simple rapid adjustment of the door window pane is made possible without removing the door trim.
According to the present invention, this need is met by an adjusting device for a door window pane of a motor vehicle which is preferably made frameless and cooperates with a window lifter. A guide rail of the window lifter extends upright inside a door body and is pivotably mounted around an upper pivot point in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is lockable by the adjusting device engaging the lower area of the guide rail in such a position that a marginal area of the door window pane abuts an adjoining seal in the car body with pretensioning. Guide rails are adjustable at their lower ends in the transverse direction with respect to the door window pane in a displacement guide and are securable by use of fastening elements that are accessible from the underside of the door body.
In certain preferred embodiments, the window lifter has two guide rails arranged with a space between them and running parallel to each other. Each guide rail has a displacement guide associate therewith. Still further, each displacement guide can include a receptacle provided on the door body. The receptacle is in an active connection with a lower end of the guide rails.
In further preferred embodiments, the receptacle is formed on a mounting block which is fastened above a bottom area of the door body on the door panel. An opening which is closable by a plug is provided on the bottom area of the door body beneath the receptacle.
In still further preferred embodiments, the receptacle is integrated into the bottom area of the door body.
In still further preferred embodiments, the receptacle has an upper limiting surface which, when viewed in a transverse direction of the vehicle, is made approximately in the shape of an arc of a circle, with the center of the circle being located approximately at the intersection of the door panel with a central axis of an upper fastening element of the guide rails. Further, the correspondingly shaped wall section of a retaining angle is displaceably mounted on the upper limiting surface of the receptacle.
In yet further embodiments according to the present invention, the receptacle, when viewed in cross-section, is shaped approximately in a U-shape with the open side of the receptacle being directed downward. Still further, the retaining angles located on the lower edge of the guide rails are mounted such that they will not twist on receptacles of the door body.
In yet further preferred embodiments, on the upper limiting surface of the receptacle, an elongate slot opening extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle is provided through which the fastening elements pass to secure the guide rails.
In further preferred embodiments, a downwardly directed threaded bolt is mounted on the retaining angle in the vicinity of a U-shaped molding. The bolt passes through a slot opening of the receptacle. A nut is screwed onto the free, projecting end of the threaded bolt.
The primary advantages achieved with the present invention consist in the fact that by providing a displacement guide extending in the transverse direction with respect to the door window pane between the lower end of the guide rail and the door body, a simple and rapid adjustment of the door window pane is achieved both during initial assembly and at a later point in time (readjustment). It is further possible to avoid removing the interior trim of the door by providing a fastening element mountable from the underside of the door body for securing the guide rail. The components of the adjusting device according to the invention can be manufactured simply and economically. By means of the positive engagement of the body side reception device by a retaining angle mounted at the lower end of the guide rail, the guide rail is locked in the lengthwise and heightwise directions of the vehicle, and cannot twist when the nut is mounted on the threaded bolt.
The body side reception device is either made integral with a bottom area of the door body or is formed by a retaining support connected locally with the door panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.